


Who Said Phone Sex Was Easy?

by tanwencooper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boyfriends, College, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is away at college when he gets a call from Derek. Turns out phone sex is not as easy as the movies would have you believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Phone Sex Was Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an exercise. I wanted to see if I could write a scene using only dialogue and this is the result. I've left it in script-esque form to make it a bit easier to follow.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

S: Hey, hello there. You've got Stiles Stilinski. Room 102. The hottest party room on all of campus.

D: Hey.

S: I'm going to take that gruff grunt to be Derek Hale, my one and only sourwolf.

D: In one.

S: Hey there. What's up? Werewolfy mojo going down, or just calling for a chit chat with your gorgeous sexy boy toy? Making sure I'm up to no good?

D: Don't you mean making sure you're _not._

S: I think you'd be disappointed if I was up to _no_ no good. I'm at college. I'm supposed to be using fake IDs and going to keggers. You know, living while I'm still young.

D: Says the boy who's home alone on a Saturday night. 

S: Oh don't even start. I have this stupidly long essay due in by 9am Monday for Psych 101. I totally forgot about it and now I have to spend all weekend working on it.

D: Crap. Should I let you get on with it?

S: No. Absolutely not. I've been working on for, like, four hours straight. I need a break. Besides you are one distraction I can always justify.

D: I'll keep that in mind. So are you? Home alone I mean?

S: Yeah. Bryce is out at... something. I couldn't really understand through all the 'ya know, bro, gunna be fuckin' _tight_ ' what was actually happening. No doubt I'll find out when he gets deposited back here at 4am.

D: He really that bad?

S: What Bryce? No not really. He's okay, actually. A bit brotastic but he doesn't steal my food and he keeps the bathroom clean. What more do you want from a roomie?

D: Rock hard abs and an ass to die for?

S: Ha! You'd love that wouldn't you. If one day you come visit and it turns out I'm rooming with someone sexier than you are.

D: Impossible.

S: Arrogant much?

D: You disagree?

S: No, I guess not. Not for me anyway. I will never drool over a man again. There, are you happy?

D: No. I want you to drool over me.

S: Is this some new kink I've yet to discover? A saliva fetish.

D: Not literally. I mean I want to walk into the room, hear your heart rate rise, smell your man stink as you think about me naked and I want to see you drooling over my rock hard body because you can't keep yourself from wanting me.

S: Woah dude. You're gonna get me all excited.

D: That was kind of the point.

S: Oh? Oh! Ooooh. I can get behind that. Kinda surprised though. Always thought it would be me starting the whole phone sex thing, but this is good. I can live with this.

D: _You_ were taking to long. Now run your hands over your chest.

S: Foreplay? Now?

D: Stiles. Do what I say.

S: Yes, sir! Mhmm. That's nice. You doing it too.

D: Yeah. Touch your belly, along the top of your waist band. Find that sensitive spot. Run your finger over it in that way that makes you...

S: Oh yeah. I'm there. God. I don't need any more touching. I'm already hard.

D: Keep above the waist band.

S: No fair. I know your not.

D: No. I'm not. But I've still got my shorts on. What about you?

S: T-shirt and boxers.

D: Off.

S: Okay. Hang on, I gotta put you down... and they are gone! You're order of one totally naked Stiles is now ready to go.

D: Good. You still hard?

S: I'm nearly always hard when you order me around like that.

D: Good. Roll onto your front. Run your hands over your ass. Down the crack. Don't go in. Just run your fingers along the crack. Toy with it. Imagine my tongue dragging down it.

S: Sex.. but... I ca... pho... wha.. Fuck it. Hot as that is, I can't do it and talk on the phone at the same time.

D: Fine. Sit up. Take your cock in your hand. Slowly.

S: Oh yeah. That's good. I wish it was you though.

D: Imagine it's me. Imagine me feeding you my cock. Those stupid hot lips around my cock.

S: Mhhmmm.

D: You sucking on your fingers?

S: Yeah. What are you doing? Tell me what you're doing.

D: I've got my hands down my shorts. The black ones you like.

S: Oh god.

D: I wore them for you. I'm going to get them all messy. 

S: Oh god. Oh god I haven't beaten off in too long. I'm gonna loose it soon.

D: Keep it slow.

S: I'm trying. It's hard when you're being all sexy and menacing down the phone.

D: You like it when I'm menacing. You like being told what to do. You like me being in total control, making every decision. You like me ordering you around.

S: Oh god. Shut up. I'm going to burst.

D: Then stop touching yourself. 

S: Oh shit. Seriously! You want me to stop now?

D: I want you to enjoy this.

S: You mean _you_ want to enjoy this. You love tormenting me.

D: Teasing. It's called teasing. And it's hot. And you love it.

S: Fuck, I hate how well you know me.

D: I'm hard now too.

S: Shit. Right... I'm sitting on my hand now. I might come anyway if you carry on like that. I can picture it, you lying there. I want to be the one stroking you. I want to run my tongue down that big vein that goes along the bottom. I wanna suck on it so bad.

D: I know you do. Tell me what else you want. Maybe I'll let you have some.

S: I want to kiss you. You to bite my neck as you fuck me. I want you to ride my cock cause my ass can't take any more. Oh shit, let me touch my dick again.

D: No. I need to catch up.

S: I could learn to really hate that werewolf stamina sometimes.

D: Not when I'm inside you, you couldn't.

S: Fuck. This is so not fair.

D: I know … Stiles? … you still there Stiles?

S: Of course I'm still here. I'm marvelling at what sap I am. You wouldn't know if I was jacking off, why don't I just do it?

D: Because you're obedient. You like to do what I say.

S: … I hate it when you're right.

D: No. You don't. But I think you've suffered long enough.

S: You mean I can stop sitting on my hand now?

D: Start rubbing again.

S: Yes! Oh wait, that's weird. My hand's gone to sleep. Oh... no... that's... that's kinda cool. It's like it's not me. I can get with this.

D: You still going slow.

S: Yeah?

D: Speed up. Not full pace, just faster.

S: Oh yeah... oh... umph...

D: You like it.

S: Yeah. Yeah. I like that.

D: Keep going. Get faster. Just a little.

S: Yeah. Oh yeah. You? What about you? Tell me what you're doing?

D: Just keep going. Moan. Loud.

S: Ooooooo... uhhh... fucking freaking fuck fuck.

D: Good?

S: So good... so so good.

D: You're nearly there aren't you?

S: Yes, dammit. I haven't... oh god I'm nearly there already.

D: Keep going. Keep it up.

S: I'm cuh... oh god, I'm coming.

D: Do it.

S: Agghhaa. Uhhh... ohh... Oh god... oh god... that was amazing.

D: Keep talking.

S: What?

D: Keep. Talking.

S: Not there yet?

D: Not helping.

S: Sorry. It's just hard to sexy talk when your hand is covered in come.

D: Lick it off.

S: You want me to do what now?

D: Lick. It. Off.

S: You really are getting kinky. I love it when your voice goes like that. All low and demanding. I think I might be getting hard again already just from your voice.

D: Stiles. Lick.

S: Okay. Okay. I'm licking my own semen off of my own hand. Yugh...

D: Let me hear it.

S: Hear it? Right, leaning in...

D: Oh god that's hot. Tell me. Tell me what it tastes like.

S: It tastes like rapidly cooling semen. What else would it taste like? 

D: Stiles. You are not helping me out any here.

S: Sorry. I should be trying to be sexy. Sexy... sexy...

D: For the love of... you're supposed to be the talkative one.

S: I don't think a brilliant sarcastic comment is going to help in this situation.

D: Tell me what you'd do if I was there.

S: God you sound hot. You close? You sound close. You've got that whole breathing out the words rather than saying them thing going on. I love it when you do that. Makes me want to just put my tongue against your abs and go to town.

D: More.

S: Monosylabic. I must be doing something right. You always start doing that when you start getting really into it. When I'm talking my tongue off and you're just doing your thing, grinding away in my ass.

D: Yeah.

S: Oh shit. You need to stop groaning like that. You're making me want to jack off again and I don't think I can. I'd be here half the night, beating off, thinking about the way your dick feels in my mo...

D: Uuuughhh!

S: Haha. There we go. Feel better?

D: Shut up, Stiles.

S: Oh, so now you want me to be quiet?

D: Just let me have a few seconds of afterglow.

S: Like you let me have before making me sexy talk at you? Fine. You can imagine I'm spooning you. 

D: _slurp_

S: What was that? Wait... did you just lick the jizz off of your hand? Oh my god. Is that a wolf thing? Cleaning up after yourself... cause it's goddamn sexy. We should totally do that in real life now.

D: No. It's a Derek thing. I like the taste of you. The taste of me is the closest I've got.

S: You _like_ the taste of my come?

D: I like the taste of all of you. Your come. Your cock. Your sweat.

S: Okay. Seriously. Stop it. I have like a shit ton of work to do if I don't want to get kicked out of my Psych class and I will be trying to beat off again all night if you carry on like that.

D: Did I distract you?

S: Of course you did! That's why you called me.

D: Good distraction though, wasn't it?

S: Hella good distraction. I could get used to these distractions.

D: At least until I come up and see you.

S: Ha. I might have to buy off my room mate. Send him away for a week somewhere so we can just screw until neither of us can walk.

D: Haven't done that in a while.

S: No. You haven't done that in a while. I can never walk whenever we have sex. My legs turn to jello and I forget how to speak while you're good to go run a marathon after.

D: I know. I like it.

S: I worry about our relationship sometimes. I always seem to be the one doing what you like.

D: Haha! You love doing what I want.

S: I know. I'm worried what that says about me.

D: No you're not.

S: No. You're right. I'm not. You going to tell me what I'm going to do now?

D: You're going to tell me how much you miss me, hang up and then finish off your assignment.

S: Damn. Fine. I miss you like... like the desert misses the rain. Like the ocean misses the mountains, like...

D: I get it, I get it.

S: Hey, I was being poetic. But seriously, I wish you were here. And not just 'cause of the sex. I miss you and your great big stupid face. I wake up every morning and panic a little 'cause your not there. I think you've run out in the middle of the night. Then I remember: He's on the other side of the country. 

D: Me to. I saw a trailer for the new Avenger's movie the other day and I turned to see you're face getting all excited and you weren't there.

S: Long distance sucks. 

D: Yeah. Yeah it does.

S: Can't you move?

D: No. We'll get through it. But now you have got to get back to work.

S: I love you Derek.

D: Love you too. Always.

S: Ahh... I don't want to write about the stupid hypothalamus! I want to talk to you and think about your great big cock. 

D: Then drop out, come home and we can spend all day as losers together. Rutting like animals.

S: You make that sound so tempting.

D: You should get back to work Stiles. 

S: But I don't wanna... Hey. Der?

D: Yes Stilinski?

S: You still holding your dick?

D: _Good night_ Stiles.

S: Aww. You're no fun at all.

D: Hang up.

S: Hanging up.

D: Okay. Bye. Love you. See you soon.

S: Love you too. Bye.

_Click_


End file.
